debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
James Gordon (Gotham)
|-|Base= |-|Tetch Virus= Summary James Worthington "Jim" Gordon is the captain of the Gotham City Police Department. He is the son of the late Peter Gordon, the nephew of the late Frank Gordon, the best friend/former partner of Harvey Bullock, the ex-fiancé of Barbara Kean and Lee Thompkins, the ex-boyfriend of Valerie Vale and the ex-lover of Sofia Falcone. He started as a homicide detective within the GCPD. After being demoted to traffic duty by the then-commissioner Gillian Loeb, Jim collected a debt for Oswald Cobblepot to get his job back. He later murdered Theo Galavan, and afterward was framed for Carl Pinkney's murder by Edward Nygma. After escaping from prison and clearing his name, Jim decided against re-joining the GCPD, and sought to solve the mystery of who was behind the Waynes' murders once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | 9-B Name: James “Jim” Gordon Origin: Gotham Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Implied to be in his early 30s Classification: Human, Detective, Captain of GCPD Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Even at the start of the series, Gordon was capable of fighting groups of armed men without any noticeable harm or exhaustion, even after being beaten up, tired and suffering from a shock caused by a taser to head, Gordon managed to defeat The Mask who at the time was wielding a katana. He also went toe to toe with Tetch virus infected people who could casually bend metal bars like it’s nothing and fought Azrael who could snap necks with no difficulty whatsoever. In one of the more recent episodes, Gordon went up against Harvey Bullock who collapsed a stone pillar by simply pushing a man onto it.) | Wall level while injected with the Tetch Virus (In this state Gordon was massively superior to his base, to the point where Gordon could one shot Talons who were previously his equals and murder a group of Leauge of Shadows Assassins who at very least should be on Talons’ level. Destroyed a large wall of ice created by Mr. Freeze by punching it repeatedly. Other users of the virus such as Captain Barnes or Mario Falcone could rip off heads with bare hands, compress skulls and destroy whole walls by slamming people against them.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Athlete level | Unknown while on the tetch virus Combat Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic (Talons, skilled assassins who were on Gordon’s level were able to cut multiple bullets in half while in mid-air as well as react to gunfire from close range. Punched and knocked out Zsasz before he could even react, for instance, Zsasz was shown to dodge bullets on at least two occasions, for example when Fish Mooney tried to shot him in the head from at most 3 feet distance) | Higher with the Tetch Virus Reaction Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic (Should have similar reaction speed to Zsasz and Talons) | Higher with the Tetch Virus Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human | Athletic Human with the Tetch Virus Striking Strength: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Knocked out Harvey Bullock with one blow, damaged Talons, Alfred, Azrael, Killer Croc etc.) | Wall level (Killed a Talon in one hit, his punch sent Harvey Bullock flying) Durability: At least Street level, likely Wall level (Survived beatdown from all kinds of superhumans, starting with Azrael and Killer Croc and ending with Captain Barnes and Mario Falcone) | far higher than before Stamina: Above Average | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters with weapons like shotguns, pistols, rifles, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled-Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery|Skilled Weaponry User, Superhuman Perception Standard Equipment: A gun, usually a Glock 47 and or a small revolver Intelligence: Above Average (Gordon as a detective is capable of quickly associating facts, mixing clues and seeing them at a glance. Managed to outsmart the Riddler, Ogre, and Oswald Cobblepot who are all considered geniuses in their own respective ways) Weaknesses: None notable, though while under effects of Tetch virus he easily loses controls and goes berserk Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Base | Tetch Virus Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Superhumans